countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
New Confederacy
The New Confederate States of America or the NCSA, also known simply as the New Confederacy or NC, is a nation located in the southern region of northern North America. The country is divided up into 20 smaller states, each with their own governing power, but limited by the national government. The capitol city is Richmond and the nation covers about 189,000 square miles and has a warm/temperate climate. The official language is English, but each region has its own different dialects. The estimate of the population is about 157,000,000 (2014). Geography The NC is what was once the southern United States. The states of the NC are in order of admittance to the union. (Note: After winning the Civil War and negotiating peace, the CSA "reunified" themselves into the New Confederacy and admitted the remaining states after). History In 1860, the US state of South Carolina seceded from the union. This happened amiss growing tensions between the north and south over the issue of the practice of slavery and states individual rights. On April 12th 1861, Confederate batteries fired on the US held Fort Sumter in Charleston Harbor. This began the American Civil War. Following South Carolina's lead, several other southern states seceded from the US, eleven in total, creating the Confederate States of America or CSA. Most of the war's battles took place in the state of Virginia, but a decisive move by Robert E. Lee, the Army of Northern Virginia's commander, to attack the US state of Pennsylvania was successful. He crushed the Union Army of the Potomac at the Battle of Gettysburg. Soon after the Union leaders in Washington pleaded for peace. After the war, the CSA reformed most of its laws and practices, the most major was the banning of slavery due to high speed mechanization. The CSA also reunified the states into what is now the New Confederacy or NCSA. The NC admitted more territory into states coming to the present total of 20. After enjoying years of peace and progress the NC became involved in WWI. Seizing the moment, the now-weak US attacked northern Virginia in what is know as the Trunbull Offensive. But the attacks were thwarted by Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson's grandson, Mason "Steelwall" Jackson. Steelwall then moved up the Northeast Corridor and burnt Washington, Baltimore, Philadelphia, and New York. In a repeat of history, leaders in the new US capital of Boston pleaded for peace. the Allies won WWI, but un-knowingly killed Adolf Hitler, then an Austrian corporal. After the war, the NC experienced a massive depression not seen since the beginning of the nation. It lasted about 20 years until Germany went to war in Europe once again. Under the leadership of Grand Fürher Erwin Rommel, the Axis steamrolled over Europe and across the British Isles. The Germans then sent a massive landing force to wipe the NC and the US off the map. This is one of the few times the NC and the US ever worked together and they successfully prevented a massive landing at Myrtle Beach. The joint forces freed Europe of the Nazis and the Americans were hailed as heroes. As the war ended, the thoughts of communism slowly took over the minds of the US leaders. Communism gripped the United States and it was made into a communist nation, the Peoples Republic of America, or PRA. ' In 1959, a situation had occured.The PRA had threatened Confederate cities along the northern border of the NC with nuclear warheads. But before war could ensue, the Confederate military threatened Puerto Rico, and tensions simmered down. Then, after 40 years as a communist nation, the PRA dissolved into smaller democratic republics. This came to fruition because of the tearing down of the Washington Wall, a border between the PRA and the NC. The CS then lived in peace and economic progress throughout the late 20th century. Then on April 12th, 2001, the Confederate Independence Day, an airliner rammed into the O'Hara Corporation towers in downtown Atlanta. A small Islamic nation, Azackistan, claimed responsibility for the attack. The NC went to war. Now it is 2014, and the war in Azackistan has been a success. The gov't there is now a federal gov't based on that of the NC. As President Tarleton brings the troops home, the citizens of the NC wonder, what does the future hold? Military The military of the New Confederacy consists of five branches. '- New Confederate Army - The New Confederate Army protects the borders of the NC and its interests overseas. State battalions of the Army exist, but these are mainly used a police force. The main vehicle of the army is the ''H-7 Stonewall'' Heavy Tank and the ''M-3 Lee'' Medium troop support. '- New Confederate Navy - The New Confederate Navy is the spearhead of attack when it comes to overseas operations. The Navy currently operates 2 'Buchanan-class 'aircraft carriers with 3 more planned. The main vessel of the Navy is the 'Catsby-class 'Battle-naught. The Navy also uses 'Hunley-class 'nuclear submarines.' '- New Confederate Marine Corps - The New Confederate Marine Corps is one of the most distinguished military branches in the world. Their greatest victory is considered to be the Battle of Edo, when they single-handedly stormed the capital of the Tokugawa Empire during WW2.' '- New Confederate Air Force - The New Confederate Air Force protects NC airspace and does sorties in enemy nations when at 's war. It's main operating fighter aircraft is the F-43 'Stuart' with respective carrier versions. The main bomber is the B-36' Forrest. The air force also flies ''Booth ''drones, which patrol enemy countries for tactical use. '- New Confederate Coastal Patrol - The New Confederate Coastal Patrol defends our coasts and rescues distressed boaters. This branch falls under the Navy Department.' ' download (8).jpg|The New Confederate Army flag download (9).jpg|New Confederate Navy flag download (10).jpg|New Confederate Air Force flag download (11).jpg|New Confederate Coastal Patrol flag download (12).jpg|New Confederate Marine Corps flag ' Government The government of the New Confederacy is essentially that of the United States, with minor changes to the Constitution and other important documents that apply to the NC. There are 3 branches of the government, the Congressial branch, the Executive branch, and the Judiciary branch. The Congessinal branch has 2 parts or houses, The High House has one representative from each state and the Low House has a number of represenatives based on the population of that state. These two councils have their respective leaders that make laws on the suggestions of the reprentatives in that house. Once the law is made it is sent to the Executive brach or the President. The President of the NC is elected every 4 years, is the commander-in-chief of the armed forces, and elects his own cabinent, a group of advisors to help the president make desicions on the national level. These advisors run thier own government offices or agencies. As stated before, the law is sent to the President where he makes a choice wheather to pass it or not. If it gets vetoed, or not passed by the President, the bill is sent back to Congress. If the bill gets a 2/3rds vote for passing in the whole Congress, then the veto is rejected, then sending the new law to the Judiciary branch. The Judiciary branch is made up of 10 Judges, male or female, that go over new laws to see if they align within the Constitution. The Judiciary branch also handles federal court cases, which deal with national laws. To ensure that a branch of the government does not have too much power, they have a checks-and-balances system which allows each branch to out rule the other. For example, Congress is the only branch that can make a declaration of war official, thus allowing the other branches to stop the President from declaring war on everybody. Category:North America